


Nightmare Eyes

by SweetSugerApple



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gaster Blaster (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Experimentation, Fluff and Angst, Gaster Blaster Sans (Undertale), Hurt/Comfort, Science Experiments, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSugerApple/pseuds/SweetSugerApple
Summary: He could not believe it, here in front of him, was the result of 10 long years of 20 hour work days and all nighters.of half asleep, drunken calculations and consequences of doing so.countless, countless tests.countless failures, countless successesHere it was, giving him a dirty look as it stared him down with its nightmare eyes.(underswap papyrus, befriends an experiment, aka, underswap sans)





	1. Once I was alone

**Author's Note:**

> i mostly just want to write about fluff and these two befriending each other.

He could not believe it, here in front of him, was the result of 10 long years of 20 hour work days and all nighters.

 

of half asleep, drunken calculations and consequences of doing so.

 

countless, countless tests.

 

countless failures, countless successes

 

Here it was, giving him a dirty look as it stared him down with its nightmare eyes.

 

…

 

They were actually quite beautiful, if he could get over the fact that the eyes it belonged to was of a truly terrifying looking beast.

 

The beast snarled at him from its glass enclosure, looking up at him from the monitoring station that was located high above its head.

 

Could it see him? At first he thought the glass was only one way, that it was only looking at its reflection.

 

But swaying side to side... yes, indeed, it was tracking his movements.

 

Geez, that was unnerving, maybe he should talk to his dad about that.

 

Ask him to replace the glass with one way glass… but then again, he was not allowed to be here.

 

At all.

 

So… guess his dad would have to figure it out himself, or hope the subject did not decide it had enough of being poked and prodded, and was strong enough to break out of its enclosure and smart enough to recognise and target its creator and from its perspective, tormentors.

 

Sitting down on the floor, papyrus watched it, and it in turn, watched him.

 

The subject looked like a dragon of sorts, but not like any type of dragon monster papyrus had ever seen, its head was large, with owlish like sockets with large, slightly blue dots of light breaking through the darkness.

 

Teeth, many in number, as sharp as even the finest sword.

 

A long, predator like body, with sharp claws and strong looking back legs, and a long, whip like tail, tapping behind it as it watched him from its corner.

 

it was like a true, princess snatching dragon papyrus had read about in human stories.

 

Except it was skeletal in nature, and missing the wings it would have needed to get away with such a feet, but, it was not like it was going to need them.

 

Being trapped in the underground, he doubted that it could enjoy such a gift stuck down under a mountain.

 

And it wasn't like it would ever leave its room, no, this creature was doomed to be trapped forever down here in the depths of the underground, down deep in the lab where it was born, created, made.

 

not even the breaking of the barrier would grant it the freedom that all other living beings stuck down here desired.

 

No, its fate, from the day it was born, till it eventually falls to dust, is to be a test subject, an experiment to test and improve on, to be observed for flaws in its design and unwanted results to be removed when it is eventually replaced with a newer, stronger version.

 

Maybe, that version of this creature, would be able to see the surface if the queen truly sticks to her word and declares war, maybe that one, would become what this creature was designed to be.

 

But this one, was only a test, a first try, a prototype

 

Born to be a failure.

 

Papyrus almost felt sorry for it.

 

“Your one scary looking mother fucker aren't ya?” papyrus snickered, the experiment tilted its head, as it watched him.

 

It plopped down into a sitting position and continued to observe him, letting out a small rumble from its chest.

 

God, it was like a puppy, actually, it was a puppy, probably only a few months old now.

 

“Nyeh hee hee, your… strangely cute, in a kind of terrifying way” papyrus mumbled as it once again tilt its head over more but in the opposite direction.

 

It was almost like it could hear him… wait… could it really hear him?   
  


Papyrus added that to the list of things he wanted to tell his dad about, but would get a ear full if he did.

 

And probably get fired.

 

“Don't tell my dad I was here yeah?” he said, as he watch it lost interest him and instead turned its attention the floor.

 

… and began to lick it.

 

“I'm not allowed to be here, despite the fact that, honestly, I put a lot of work on this to, a lot of effort I could have spent on other stuff,  just so you could be alive, but now he decides after 10 years of working together on you, to shut me out and only lets me do the paperwork instead” papyrus complained to his, literally, captive audience of one.

 

The subject, that had been busy chewing on it fore arm, once again turned its attention to the strange skeleton.

 

It was new, they had never seen it before, it wondered what it was doing.

 

“Also, mind you, being his son, i'm working for free, but instead of taking advantage of the free child Labor, he makes me do paper work, the job that is paid less, LESS! If I was a money hungry scientist like my dad, I would have made me do the job that has a higher salary, save money. You get me?” he complained, firing himself up as he jumped to his feet.

 

The subject visibly startled and then let out a rumbled whin through its jaw.

 

Papyrus looked at it and flinched, slowly he took a deep breath, and then released it.

 

He was getting worked up again, it was an old argument, one he was not gonna win against him dad.

 

“Hey…” papyrus mumbled in the most comforting voice he could as he watched the subject slowly calm down.

 

“I'm… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle ya… do, are you hungry? Your probably hungry aren't ya?” papyrus watched the skeleton creature, instead of an answer, it simply yawned and layed back down, once again chewing on its limb.

 

“You going cannibalistic pal? papyrus chuckled.

"I would not blame ya, honestly, from what I've read, you only get feed once a day” papyrus walked over to the monitoring desk and was greeted with multiple buttons, he glanced over them, searching for the one that was meant to dispose food into the enclosure.

 

Controlled shock level 5.

 

Seductive.

 

Lock down.

 

Terminate.

 

He hoped that button didn't mean what he hoped it meant.

 

It would be a huge waste of 10 years worth of effort all for nothing, hopefully, they would never need to push it.

 

Eventually, he found the ‘food’ button, labelled under ‘nourishment’

 

Pressing it, he watched as food was disposed into a corner of the room from on of one of the small funnels in the wall.

 

The creature, jerked to attention and… what he could only describe as a trot, made its way over with a happy chirped pur like noise.

 

He watched in morbid fascination as it quickly chowed down the white gooey substance like a vacuum cleaner sucking up dirt.

 

It was quite disgusting. 

 

“Yeah.. um, yum yum” he mumbled as he watched it lick at the spot on the floor the horrible excuse for food had once been.

 

It must be pretty hungry if would happily eat that gunk.

 

“I would probably be pretty depressed if I was forced to eat that stuff every day of the week, kinda makes me glad I can make my own meals, even if they almost always taste like crap…” papyrus mumbled as he watched the subject whine in dismay and lick off the last remains from the small funnel.

 

Checking his watch, papyrus sighed, the lab would be opening soon, and he couldn’t be here when his dad arrived.

 

Looking back once more, he was shocked to see the subject was looking at him, its eyes visibly more blue then it had been before, and its tail, shily wagging behind it.

 

Before he left, he decided to quickly give the food button another quick push.

 

His father always told him it was good to get three meals a day.

 


	2. But then I meet you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> random acts of kindness-

 

It had been a week since he had last visited it, apparently news about their experiment had been leaked, nothing to bad, thank god.

 

If people found out that there was a literal dragon deep in the mountain under everyone's feet, the lab would have been filled with reports for days, asking questions and wanting to get a glimpse of it.

 

Lucky only word that the science department had had a scientific breakthrough had gone out, but not what exactly that breakthrough was.

 

But still, papyrus guess the publicity, and by extension the funding had increased, so that was a win in his book.

 

‘Maybe they could upgrade S.01’s food with all that money it's getting us’ papyrus snickered as he used his key card onto the door to the observation room.

 

Surprisingly, his card still worked, but then again, his dad was a scatterbrain, and an idiot sometimes despite being the head scientist.

 

“Honey I'm home, you miss me?” papyrus happily called out as he made his way over to the glass.

 

…

 

Oh god.

 

Papyrus watched in horror as the subject, newly named S.01 seemed to be trying to kill itself.

 

He watched as it twisted and turned, biting at invisible forces behind it as it wriggled around on the floor, sometimes it would get up and smash its own skull against the glass on the enclosure and roar in pain, bright red liquid marking the glass each time.

 

the metal collar around the subjects neck (a new addition that had recently been added by his dads head of safety, to discourage it from causing trouble) flashed multiple times as the creature whiled in agony, sending shock after shock into the dragon's neck

 

the beast would spasmed and scream.

 

And then the collar would go off again.

 

“NO! NO NO NO!” papyrus screamed, pressing his hands to the glass with wide eyes, he knew what this was, the collar was malfunctioning, he knew it, he knew that bastard rat monster had made the thing to quickly! He probably didn't even test it before strapping it to S.01's neck.

 

As quickly as he could, not even thinking, papyrus raced down the stairs to the main observation room located just below the monitor room itself.

 

He had to get rid of that collar, or turn it off at least, he was not going to loss all his hard work because of some reckless moron.

 

Grabbing the collar’s key card from one of the desks that had a blueprint of the creature itself, papyrus raced to the enclosures opening.

  
  


Punching in the pass code papyrus raced into the beasts enclosure and paused.

 

He forgot needed to knock S.01 out first with sleeping gas before he could actually really do anything.

 

“GOD FUCKING-” papyrus was interrupted by a deafening shriek.

 

Papyrus didn't even realize that he had instinctive curled up on himself and covered his ears until it was over.

 

It was so loud without the glass walls absorbing some of its sound's of pain.

  
  


Papyrus looked up as he watched it and was shock to notice for the first time small glowing cyan tears dripping down its face along with the strange red liquid it had splattered all around its cell.

 

‘I have to save him’

 

Bracing himself papyrus rushed forward.

 

All he had to do was get the card close enough so that he could get the collar to detect the key card, after that everything would be fine.

 

Lifting his arm, papyrus captured S.01’s soul with blue magic and slammed it onto the floor.

 

It didn't seem to notice as it whined and squealed as if it was being murdered.

 

Only hesitating for a moment, papyrus rushed to its side and pressed the card to the collar.

 

With a lonely thud.

 

The collar was released.

 

“I DID IT! OH MY GOD IT DID IT!” papyrus shouted hysterical, that was a lot easier then he thought it would be.

 

He watched and as the creature slumped down, relaxing now that the constant waves of pain had finally stopped, letting out a rumbled moan it panted, letting its eyes close as tears of relief fell from its sockets.

 

It was banged up pretty bad, but overall it would be ok as long as it got a little rest and had time to lick its wounds.

 

Satisfied, papyrus turned and walked quickly back over to the door he had entered and searched for the number pad.

 

The number pad.

 

…where was the number pad.

 

“Oh no no no no, OH NO OH NOOO” papyrus panicked, as he pressed his hands desperately to the glass, searching for number pad that was not there.

 

Why! Why was there no number pad on this side!?

 

WHAT KIND OF FUCKING IDIOT DIDNT PUT A HANDLE ON BOTH SIDES OF A DOOR!

 

He was doomed, his dad would enter the lab, only to find a red soaked room, a broken collar and his dust scattered all over the floor.

 

He didn't was to die like this, he had so much left to do, he had to pay back his tab, he had to tell his dad he loved him one more time, he had to see the sun at least one time!

 

"please, someone, help me..." he sobbed quietly to himself.

 

there was no point screaming, if the glass enclosure to muffle a dragons roars of pain, then what chance did he have of someone actually hearing him.

 

Letting out a loud pathetic sob, papyrus turned around and slide down the glass onto his pelvis.

 

He stared into the void.

 

And it, with its nightmare eyes stared back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was a quick update, please leave a comment, please, im so lonely :')


	3. And you meet me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -are often repaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short im sorry.
> 
> also, I know this has been updating very quickly, but, um.. don't expect that to mean im doing to update this story quickly, im actually a really slow writer. I have mostly just been in the mood lately, so hopefully that lasts for a good while longer.

“Please don't eat me” papyrus whimpered as he looked into S.01’s eyes.

 

The dulled blue glow glimmered at him, like stars in the darkness of its void like eyes, as it peered down at him where it stood just an arms length away.

 

If he was suicidal, he would have been tempted to give into the urge to reach out and touch it.

 

He looked on in paralysed silence as it seemed to stare directly into his soul.

 

And then sneeze on his face.

 

Papyrus tensed up in shock and then bewilderment as it snorted, and shock its head as if back off a few steps, before turning around and  walked back over to the collar that had been attached to its neck.

 

It gave a low grumble and shuddered, flicking it to the far side of its enclosure with its tail, where it collided with the glass with loud thud, then fell to the floor.

 

It chirped in satisfaction, then curled up on the ground, and continued to watch him once again.

 

Papyrus waited a few more tense seconds, waiting for it to lunch at him after giving him a false sense of hope, but it only continued to watch him silently, aside from the sound of S.01 trying to catch its breath.

 

“Your… your not going to eat me?” he asked softly, watching the best as he leaned back against the glass.

 

The experiment lightly made a soft, rumbling whine like noise as it watched him, laying its head on the ground and clicked its teeth at him.

 

Slowly papyrus felt strength return to his legs and he began to push himself back up onto his feet.

 

After a few seconds of waiting to be murdered and nothing happening, papyrus slowly let himself turn back around to face the glass once more.

 

Papyrus peered into the observation room and using the reflection of one of the control panels in the back of the room looked at the number pad out of his reach.

 

“If you aren't gonna eat me, then I guess I'm stuck here till the lab opens and one of dads followers sees me stuck in here with you” he said mostly to himself.

 

Sighing, papyrus turned and almost wet himself to once again see S.01 sitting behind him, looking over his shoulder.

 

It was not looking at him though, just dead ahead into the room.

 

It let out a confused whine and looked down at him, tilting its head.

 

“Your… haha… your a real sneak aren't ya, i didn't even hear you moving, hee hee” papyrus nervously spoke up to it.

 

Feeling sweat drip down his neck.

 

It didn't answer him of course, not that he expected it to anyway, it looked down at him for a few minutes, then back into the room.

 

“What… are you looking at?” papyrus mumbled, feeling a frown form on his face.

 

Suddenly, papyrus heard the door slide open.

 

Turning around, his jaw almost fell of in shock to see that the door had opened on its own.

 

It took him a second before realization smacked him in the face that this was his change to espace possible death, papyrus raced out just as the door slide close behind him as he turned back around.

 

S.01 was still where he last saw it, be now it was watching him again and gave sad, rumbled whine as it curled up onto the floor and began trying to lick at its neck, as close as it could to the dark red and slightly scorched burn marks on its neck.

 

He was out, he really was out!

 

He didn't know what happened, probably just another stupid malfunction because of that stupid rat monster.

 

That stupid, brilliantly stupid rat monster!

 

He almost wanted to kiss it, or whatever god had decided to give him a break for once.

 

If the door had not malfunctioned, he probably would have been stuck there for at least another hour or until S.01 got hungry, haha, it, it could have really eaten him… it could have...

 

Slowly, the shock of what just happened began to hit him all at once.

 

“Da… DAD!” papyrus screamed as he raced to exit the lab, almost tripping twice as he raced up the stairs and out back into the hall to try and find his father.

 

back in the cell that S.01 called home, the number pad glowed a soft cyan blue.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment? I love comments. it means the world to me.


	4. and my whole world changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder, if i try hard enough, one day he will understand me and i will understand him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, like, 4 updates in 4 days? haha, that's a pretty good job me, thanks me, but you suck though, so that's probably not gonna last very long

After he had found his father and told him about what happened, papyrus was scolded severely for disobeying the rules and his reckless behaviour.

 

Yet, he supposed it had its own benefits as well.

 

After he had explained his concerns about the collar and how he was able to escape from the enclosure, the rat monster that had been in charge of creating the collar was quickly contacted about the problem and was quickly yelled at to fix it.

 

It would take a few days of testing, but it would be worth the wait if S.01’s reaction to constraint controlled shocks was that violent, then it would be safer for everyone.

 

However, the door had apparently just been a freak accident when engineers examined it.

 

Papyrus really had been lucky.

 

“I'm just glad your not harmed, I must say though, I am quite shocked, I have never heard of S.01 acting this way towards anyone” his father, Gaster said hugging him close to his chest with a sigh.

 

“It hasn't?” papyrus had to take a second to calm himself, it really had been luck that had saved him then. 

 

At first, he had thought that maybe S.01 was just naturally passive, but apparently, it was not.

 

“Yes, quite the opposite actually, it has showed great displeasure towards most of its handlers and can become quite violent at times, biting and kicking. No one has ever been hurt luckily, but this is the first time I have heard it act so… friendly” gaster mumbled.

 

“Wait, its bitten and kicked people, but no has been hurt? With those teeth?” papyrus laughed, gaster had to be joking.

 

“It is… quite complicated, it was one of the reasons I believe it would be best for you to be less involved in the project, and why I believe I should not be doing this, however…” gaster grumbled as he pulled a hand down his face.

 

“I have never heard of S.01 acting the way you have described towards anyone, so that's why, along with paperwork, from now on, you are going to be its main handler”

 

“I'm what?”

 

And so here he was.

 

Papyrus watched S.01 as it was being repaired for its self inflicted wounds as the more medically trained of gasters personal followers worked on patching up its wounds and monitoring its health and for signs of it regaining consciousness.

 

They had activate the rooms emergency sedative gas, since the collar was currently being fix.

 

It took awhile, but eventually S.01 had let out a rumbled whine before going down.

 

It had been strapped down to the floor and blindfolded to prevent it from possibly panicking in case it woke up too early.

 

“Are you almost done?” papyrus asked softly as he watched from over one of the scientists shoulders.

 

“Yes, mostly” the one closest to him, a tall lizard like monster hissed out.

 

“The damage is mostly just blunt force damage, so that's an easy fix, however the burn mark and scratches around it neck may pose an issue in the future” they said, pointing towards the general area.

 

Papyrus slowly, careful not to get in anyone's way, rested his hand on top of S.01’s head, he could feel it breathing faintly from under the cloth wrapped around it, the light rumble as its body took in air.

 

It was in a way soothing.

 

“What kinds of issues?” he lizard monster looked at him for a few seconds, thinking before shrugging and going back to work on examining the creatures left leg, the one papyrus saw it chew on the first time he saw it.

 

“Well, it means that even when the collar is fixed, it might be best to wait for the neck to heal up before locking it back into place, there may be some scarring, but it seems it will not cause poor S.01 here any physical issues in the future”

 

“Oh, is that bad?” papyrus asked, as he was lightly pushed to the side by a small humanoid monster who quickly started to unwrap S.01’s head and jaw.

 

Ah, they must be finishing soon.

 

“Its bad in the fact that without the collar on S.01 is more dangerous and has access to more of its magic, so it will mean that tests and experiments will be more of a pain to do”

 

Eventually, everyone cleared out of the room and S.01 began to awaken.

 

Papyrus watched silently while all the other monsters, 6 in total where busy gathering notes and papers from their desks and booting up their computers.

 

Papyrus was the only one entranced as the beast slowly began to awaken and open its eyes.

 

The lights in their eye, while dulled by the drug induced sleep and possibly a large cocktail of painkillers, where blown wide in size, taking up most of the darkness in its sockets.

 

The dull blue first looked upwards towards the monitor room.

 

It let out a whine and then let its eyes wander into the closed off rooms below and around it.

 

At first papyrus watched as the eyes glazed passed him, before he felt himself frown when they seemed to sluggishly jerk their gaze back towards him.

 

It just watched him, not bothering the give any other monster in the room its attention.

 

Not even the sound of food being placed inside its little cell made it shift its gaze.

 

It just watched him.

 

Silently.

 

Thoughtfully.

 

And he to, stared back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment :') ?


	5. and im sure yours did to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when you look at me, what do you see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay, a kinda long chapter, how nice.

At first, papyrus was kinda terrified.

 

Yes, this was what he wanted for so long after being told he was getting removed from the project.

 

What he had daydreamed about after he saw S.01 for the first time outside its incubation chainbur.

 

But it still was scary, like he was a tiny mouse getting placed in a box along with a cat and expecting it not to attack and eat him.

 

Papyrus, now along with paperwork was now in charge of making sure S.01 was feed, in good general health and that its enclosure was nice and clean.

 

But his main job, was to get S.01 to imprint onto him.

 

If it hasn't happened already.

 

And he was starting the believe that might already be the case.

 

At first it was hard to see past the fear and anxiety of being trapped in a room with S.01, passive or not, it was hard not be be scared of a creature more than capable of chomping him in half.

 

But eventually, it became clear that S.01 was not interested in that kind of way.

 

It didn't take long after that for papyrus to notice that there was indeed a very clear difference between how S.01 reacted to him compared to the 6 others and his dad.

 

Papyrus could stare at S.01 for hours and never once would S.01 react to him with any real negative reaction.

 

The most he would get is the head tilts, the rumbled whines, chirps and clicks.

 

Maybe the occasional half hearted growl or sneeze whenever papyrus got a little close whenever he is sent in to clean up S.01’s room.

But when someone who was not him took the time to give S.01 more than a sideways glance S.01 would tense up, hunch its back and let a rumble vibrate around in its chest.

 

Papyrus didn't even want to think about what would happen if they tried to enter the room if just a sneaky little peek made S.01 that defensive.

 

But now was not the time for that, now papyrus had to take care of S.01.

 

He was kind of looking forward to it.

 

After dealing with paperwork for about 5 hours straight, papyrus had found it hilarious that he looked forward to even more work, cleaning no less.

 

But being with S.01 in that mostly sound proof room, able to mostly relax and chat away to S.01, even if it probably couldn’t understand him, it helped him to really enjoy his time being around S.01.

 

It was like when you agree to babysit a next door neighbors kid, it was work, but fun work.

 

Glorified babysitting.

 

And today, papyrus had a feeling S.01 might enjoy his ‘visit’ almost as much as he does.

 

Entering the monitoring room, papyrus looked down to see S.01 curled up on itself in its favourite corner, seemingly sleeping, or maybe waiting, he couldn't tell from high up.

 

Papyrus had learned pretty quickly that S.01 didn't get much simulation aside from tests and eating.

 

and with tests now on hold since it was deemed to risky till the collar was finished, S.01 got very bored, really quick.

 

If papyrus was not in the room with it, it either did one of 3 things.

 

stare at him, do something weird, like lick the floor, or chew on its limbs, or sleep.

 

Looking down to observation room B (the one below him, being A) he could see only 2 others, a tall hairless cat like monster, and a small child sized monster, where still left in this section of the lab, already packed and ready to leave for the day, but waiting patiently to record and supervois papyrus when he would have to go in to do his final babysitting duties for the day.

 

“Hello papyrus” greeted the tallest of the two as he walked up to them.

 

The smaller monster turned to him, giving him a silent nod in greeting.

 

“you smell like smoke, you didn't smoke in the lab again, did you?” the taller one continued, giving him a disapproving frown.

 

Papyrus laughed shyly, as he scratched the back of his neck.

 

“Well, i did have a smoke, but not in the labs, i went out to get food before coming here, i hope i didn't keep you two waiting long” the taller one gave a smile and dismissed his concern with a flick of his large hand.

 

“No no, it is alright, we dont mind, however” he chuckled as he turned towards the glass giving the creature inside a soft smile.

 

“I think S.01 was a little upset you were taking longer than usual, he kept looking up at the monitor room probably waiting for your face to pop into view, i think the poor thing is really hungry now, speaking of which” the taller monster looked over as the smaller one came back with a bowl of white slop in her hands, and quickly handed it to papyrus.

 

“Oh thank you” he said, shaking the bowl of ‘food’ lightly to watch it jiggle.

 

“Ahh… this stuff is so gross, remind me again, why i have train S.01 with this crap rather then with something like, i don't know, an actual treat?”

 

“Well, firstly because food is restricted in this area, only RUF or FBF is allowed in, and also, because the food funnel keeps getting clogged and frankly, I think the maintenance guy is still to traumatized from fixing it last time, haha”

 

Deciding not to even ask, putting his bag behind one of the desks, papyrus walked over to the glass door and gave it 2 hard knock.

 

it gave a dull thud, but it was loud enough that it drew S.01’s attention.

 

Lifting its head from the floor from the floor, S.01 gave papyrus a light rumble in greeting.

 

Smiling, papyrus pushed in the code and walked in, the door closing behind him.

 

now behind the thick glass papyrus let his more profissional domenior fade back to something more natural.

 

He had figured out pretty quickly, that because of the thickness of the glass, papyrus could not be heard from the other side, which made it easier to loss himself and enjoy his time with S.01 since he knew his silly one sided conversations where not being eavesdropped on.

 

“Hey big guy, you miss me?” papyrus asked as it got up and gracefully walked over to him.

 

It gave him sniff, then sneezed, shaking its head bit at the feeling.

 

“Haha, yeah, i had a smoke before coming here, it smells bad doesn't it, i'll try to avoid smoking before i come visiting you, ok?” papyrus promised as he watch S.01 give him a seemingly, happy chirp.

 

“Yeah, I'm sorry I took so long, but I had a reason for that, a good one, I think you will like it, but let's get this over with first, ok? Then once those two over there are gone, you can have a look at it yourself. Good?” papyrus placed the bowl down and then took a single step back.

 

S.01’s eyes flicked to the bowl, then up to papyrus’s face, waiting.

 

“Stay” papyrus command as he took another step back.

 

“Very good S.0, now, Sit” papyrus watched as the large creature sat down, its tail wrapping around itself, twitching as it waited in anticipation”

 

“...GOOD BOY! Ok you can eat now!, Go” giving a chirp, S.01 chawed down happily, giving a rumbled pur between bites.

 

Papyrus gave a deep sigh as he watched, walking around to S.01’s side to take a look at S.01’s neck.

 

It still looked pretty dark from the burns, but the redness was now almost gone which was good.

 

Giving himself a nod, papyrus quickly got to work with sweeping up the enclosure, by the time S.01 was done, so was he.

 

Giving the glass a knock to show that he was done, papyrus watched as the closet of the two monsters, who had while waiting, spent that time playing a game of cards, got up from their seat and unlock the door.

 

“I still don't get why there is only a pad on one side, it's really stupid” papyrus grumbled to the pair as they tidied up the desk they were playing on and watched as the smaller one put the pack of cards into her pocket, giving it a pat. 

 

“There is a reason for that, but ah-” papyrus watched as the taller one jumped in surprise, quickly gathering his things.

 

“Oh dear, it is late, we better go now, we both have a shift at the bar in 20 minutes, sorry, make sure you turn of all the lights before you go” papyrus watched as they left, whisper yelling as they ran up the stairs, and vanishing from sight.

 

Papyrus supposed it was time for him to leave now to.

 

Turning of all the lights, papyrus gave one last goodbye and wave to S.01 as he left the lab.

 

Not even 10 minutes after leaving though, it hit him in the face that he had left his surprise for S.01 back in the lab.

 

Oh, the temptation to just forget about it and deal with it tomorrow was strong, but the risk of getting a boring 4 hour lecture was stronger.

 

Groaning papyrus walked back into the empty lab.

 

Down the elevator.

 

Through the halls and into the restricted zone.

 

Finally he made it back to where he was not even 10 minutes before, papyrus flicked on the lights and right away knew something was missing.

 

A very big something.

 

S.01 was missing.

 

and now in the cell.

 

sat a small, naked skeleton with big blue eyes.

 

looking at him with an equal amount of shock.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof, papyrus, cover your eyes, its rude to stare.


	6. But its ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he was back again, he looked scared, was something wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *vomits a new chapter* its short but its something, right?

WHO THE HELL WAS THAT!

 

WHERE WAS S.01!

 

WHY WAS THERE A NAKED SKELETON STANDING THERE!

 

WHAT HAPPENED TO S.01!

 

Papyrus was freaking out, his mind boggled about the sudden disappearance, and sudden appearance of this stranger.

 

Oh god.

If S.01 was out running around somewhere in the lab it could be a disaster, he needed to initiate a lock down!

 

But, if he did that, all the door in the restricted area of the lab would be on lock down mood, meaning this stranger would be trapped inside the room for an unknown amount of time.

 

Deciding it would be better for everyone to get that little skeleton out of here first, papyrus quickly rushed to the pad and opened the door, and made sure to jam the door so that he would make a fool of himself and lock himself in as well.

 

“You! What are you doing here! Come here!” papyrus spoke frantically, causing the skeleton to jump a little.

 

They were tiny, just about half his size with blunt teeth and large confused eye lights.

 

Papyrus could not help the light orange blush on his face at the strangers nakedness, but the small skeleton did not seem to concerned about his modesty.

 

He, the small skeleton let out a small hummed whine of slight fear but slowly walked over to papyrus.

 

They let out a startled gasp as papyrus grasped their hand and began to drag the smaller out of the room, not noticing their eye lights shrink in fear and as they tried to keep their feet planted but without success.

 

“Never mind, we can talk about that later, it's dangerous here! We gotta get this place in lock down before S.01 hurts someoaahh!” papyrus turned in shock to see the smaller skeleton had bite papyruses arm.

 

Startled papyrus let go, watching as the smaller one jumped back and slammed his body into the glass, whimpering quietly and pulling its arm up close to their face.

 

“Did.. did you just bite me?” papyrus asked it shock, it had not hurt, it was more of a surprised reaction then anything else but the shock was almost overwhelming.

 

The skeleton was not paying attention to him though, they seemed frantic, looking around the room as if the shadows where going to come to life and attack him.

 

They growled and made soft whines, papyrus watched as they brought up their left arm and produced to… chew on it.

 

Papyrus watched as they chewed lightly on their arm.

 

Just like how S.01 chewed on their left arm.

 

And just like S.01, this small, tiny, defenceless looking skeleton had a matching burn mark on their neck.

 

“S.0…?” papyrus asked, feeling sweat drip down his skull.

 

‘Please don’t tell me’

 

Papyrus watched in horror as the small little skeleton, S.01 turned to look at him, whining around their hand.

 

“No… no no, there is no way, you cant be, you cant” papyrus looked down at his feet as he felt himself backed away, stumbling before he fell and landed on his pelvic, breathing heavily as he tried to proceeded what was happening.

 

This had to be a mistake, it had to be, S.01 was not, this couldn't be S.01, he was just being stupid, a silly little though because of a silly little coincidence.

 

_ ‘I still don't get why there is only a pad on one side, it's really stupid’ _

 

_ ‘There is a reason for that’ _

 

Just a coincidence.

 

_ ‘it has showed great displeasure towards most of its handlers and can become quite violent at times, biting and kicking. No one has ever been hurt luckily’ _

 

_ ‘Wait, its bitten and kicked people, but no has been hurt? With teeth those teeth?’ _

 

It- it was just a coincidence!

 

_ ‘It is… quite complicated, it was one of the reasons I believe it would be best for you to be less involved in the project’ _

 

A COINCIDENCE! PLEASE NO!

 

_ ‘and why I believe I should not be doing this... however’ _

 

NO, NO NO NO NO NO-

 

Papyrus let out a gasp as he felt a small shy hand tug at his sleeve, and a quite mewl next to him.

 

Papyrus looked up at… at S.01.

 

They sat next to him, eyes wide and confused, their head tilted with a worried frown as they watched him.

 

Papyrus finally noticed that he had tears in his eyes, he reached up with his free hand, and slowly wiped them from his face.

 

“I'm… i'm ok, see, i'm fine” papyrus mumbled giving S.01 a shaky smile.

 

Papyrus was far from fine.

 

This… this was the reason there was only a pad on one side.

 

because S.01 could just get out if they figured out the number

 

This was the reason no one, despite being kicked, or bite, were never hurt.

 

because their teeth where small and blunt, harmless, just like everything else about him.

 

This was the reason his dad kicked him, and many other workers off the project except for those he trusted with his life.

 

because his dad knew, that no one had the stomach to experiment on a creature that looked so much like them, like a child, and still have a heart.

 

Here it was, sitting next to him, frowning with a worried whine, was the reason.

 

Papyrus wanted to vomit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to learn to control myself.


	7. we will be ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what is this!? its indescribable!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this... this isn't fontcest I swear.

It took a while, but papyrus was soon able to calm down himself down.

He felt just so… tired.

Papyrus watched S.01 as they played with the sleeves of his jacket.

After his little panic attack, papyrus quickly remembered that papyrus was sitting next to a small naked skeleton and had quickly shedded his lab coat and had put it over S.01s tiny form.

It practically smothered them, but S.01 seemed to enjoy the experience, waving around his hanging sleeve and messing with its pockets in curiosity.

Papyrus gave a small, exhausted laugh as he watched, before he sighed heavily.  
“I'm… sorry that I scared you before” papyrus said softly, drawing S.01’s attention back to him.

“I probably gave you quite the fright, just suddenly barging back in here and dragging you around, pretty rude of me huh?” papyrus sighed, rubbing the side of his face as he watched S.01 tilt their head at him.

They probably didn't even understood what he was saying, they were practically a babybones after all, only being well and truly alive for a few months now.

“Oh yeah, i should, i promised i would show you that surprised i got for you, didn’t i, that was actually one of the reasons i came back” papyrus got up and walked back out of the enclosure that S.01 had wandered back into and papyrus had followed after.

Grabbing his bag, he quickly grabbed 2 boxes from the inside.

S.01 perked up as a strange scent hit his nose.

What was that smell, it was so new and different, like heat and smoke, the smell made his mouth water in a way it had never done before, his tongue was practically swimming in saliva in anticipation alone.

Papyrus placed down the 2 boxes between them and a plastic fork next to each for them to use.

“I don't normally eat this stuff, but it was the closest thing i could find to eat, and i'm sure it will be a big improvement from eating plain, dull goopy stuff” papyrus reached over and popped open S.01s box for them, and then did the same for his own.

Papyrus watched as S.01’s eyes grow as wide as he had ever seen them, the lights in their eyes doubling in size and watched in slight disgust as blue drool began to dribble down their chin.

It was a burger with a generous helping of fries on the side, drizzled with ketchup and dripping in grease.

Not something papyrus would normally see himself eating, it was the fastest thing grillby could make on his menu, and the cheapest.

Even if it had to much grease in papyruses appinone, it was better than nothing.

Papyrus waited in anticipation to watch S.01’s reaction.

But they didn't move to eat it like he expected.

Instead, he watched in confusion as they kept looked down at the burger and fries with big sad eyelights, and then looked over to him with a impatient whine.

‘Oh… he is waiting for me’ papyrus felt like he had just been stabbed in the soul.

“Hey, its ok, you can eat it, its ok” papyrus murmured in reasuranse.

S.01 looked uncertainty at him, then did something that made him almost lose him shit once more today.

“I-it...ok?...go?” a voice, a soft, quiet and male voice suddenly spoke.

Papyrus felt himself freeze up.

‘Did… did they just talk!?’ papyrus mentally slapped himself back into focus.

“Yeah, it's-oh wow, yeah its ok, its really good, go on” papyrus watched, stunned as S.01 slowly, using their hands, obviously, not knowing how to use a fork, grabbed a handful of fries and gave it a loud sniff, before they stuffed them into their mouth.

They let out a excited hum, quickly grabbing handful after messy handful of bits of fries and disembodied burger into their mouth until there was nothing left but an empty take out box and sticky fingers which S.01 wasted no time start to licking clean with his little blue tongue.

“I can't believe it, you can talk? You can understand what i'm saying?” papyrus asked, kinda giddy with excitement, only to realize that that might not truly be the case.

S.01 looked at him, but not in any type of recognition to what he was really saying, more in acknowledgment that they were being talked to.

‘Of course’ papyrus wanted to slap himself.

As far as papyrus knew, he was the only one ever bothering to talk around them.

The only thing S.01 would probably understand would be almost only commands and some bits and pieces that papyrus had said to them and had managed to figure out what they mean.

“Go”

“Huh?” papyrus looked up to look at S.01, they were looking at him with a frown on their face, as if expecting something.

Did… did S.01 just ask him to leave? Maybe he had disturbed them to much today and wanted to sleep.

“Oh, i'm sorry, ill.. I’ll go now” papyrus slowly got up and turned to leave, only to feel something tugging on his shirt as just before he got set foot outside the enclosure door.

He turned around to see S.01 gripping his shirt, with both his hands and his mouth, looking upset and unhappy.

“What.. what is it, i thought you wanted me to leave?” S.01 frowned at him, not understanding.

“Umm, you know, you wanted me to leave?” papyrus said, gesturing to himself, then to the entrance.

S.01 followed his movements with his eyes, then shock their head.

“Bad” they mumbled, trying to drag him with them as they walked over to the the container papyrus had not bothered to touch.

S.01 pointed to it then to papyrus.

“Go...”

Oh! They wanted him to eat his own share?

Papyrus didn't actually know if he could right now, having lost most of his appetite after the rollercoaster of emotions he had dealt with today.

But… if S.01 wanted him to eat, he suppose he could manage a little

S.01 gave a happy hum as together they sat down as papyrus began to eat some of his food, using his fork of course.

he watched S.01’s face as he ate a few fries.

And...they were smiling so widely, so happy.

Papyrus managed to finished of his fries, but offered the burger to S.01, they had seemed to enjoy it when they had it before, and it certainly made S.01 even more happy when they figured out papyrus was giving it to them.

He was happy to, but…

Papyrus looked at his wrist.

It… it was really late now.

Papyrus could not stay here forever…

Papyrus sighed rubbing his head.

what was he going to do…

Papyrus looked over to S.01, watching as they licked the inside of the take out box with a happy hum.

What was he going to do…

“I… i have to leave now buddy” papyrus said, drawing S.01s attention as he pointed to himself, then to the doorway.

S.01 let out a sad sound but didn't try to fight him this time as he gathered up the empty boxes.

He hesitated for a moment, before decided it was worth it.

S.01 let out a surprised squeak as they were enveloped by papyrus long arms.

They were tense at first, but as the first few seconds passed, papyrus felt tears fall from his eyes as small little arms wrapped around him in return.

“I… never said this before, but i guess, today was our first real meeting i guess, so…” papyrus draw himself away from the hug, keeping a hold of S.01’s shoulders as he did, looking into their eyes as they looked back up at him, curious, but not frightened at all.

“My name is papyrus, it's nice to meet you”

When they finally parted, both of them felt a warmth in their chest they had never felt before.

'Today turned out to be a good day'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you have to wash your lab coat papyrus, its covered in snot, spit, grease and ketchup.


	8. Because now we are together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not knowing how to deal with your emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats this!?! a chapter!?!?! amazing, anyway, don't expect me to pump out chapters super fast like I did before, I am a slow writer, and have been busy 
> 
> sometimes after a stressful event, its best to give yourself a break instead of trying to act like everything is normal and dandy.

 

The door closed behind them, he watched them leave.

 

…

 

He had not meant to.

 

He was not supposed to be small unless he was told to.

 

But he had seen… but… it turned out ok.

 

Nothing happened, or maybe something was going to happen, but then he changed his mind?

 

It was confusing.

 

He was confusing.

 

The monster also had seemed confused.

 

But it was ok.

 

It will be ok.

 

Maybe it would be best, if he pretended that this never happened, just in case.

 

…

 

I'm thirsty

  
  
  
  
  


It almost felt like a dream.

 

When papyrus returned the next day, there was no small, cute skeleton sitting in the middle of the large glass room, but instead the beast that had been nothing but a beast in his mind for so long.

 

Until recently.

 

If papyrus didn't have to clean his cloths of spit and ketchup from last night, he probably would have thought it was nothing but a honey induced dream.

 

Papyrus walked into the monitor room and waved hello to 2 monsters he had talked to yesterday, the tall cat like monster and his small companion. 

 

“Oh, Good morning papyrus, how are you today?” asked the tall one, giving a yawn and stretching out his arms high above his head.

 

Papyrus gave a polite smile and walked past them to the glass to look down at S.01

 

“I'm ok, didn't really sleep well last night though” papyrus called back to them, as he watched S.01 as they were calmly drinking some water from their bowl.

 

the monster gave a ‘ah’ and nodded, walking up behind papyrus to watch.

 

“Poor S.01 seems awfully thirsty this morning” he said to papyrus as he hummed a bit in acknowledgement.

 

“This is their third bowl since waking up, i wonder if someone forgot to give the poor little one something to drink in the past few days”

 

“Yeah, maybe” papyrus scratched behind his head feeling nervous, knowing the real reason why.

 

Maybe he should give S.01 something with less salt next time.

 

‘Next time’ papyrus shocked his head.

 

He would think about that later.

 

“Well, anyway, S.01’s feeding time is a few hours away, so are you just here to say hello to everyone and to S.01 as well? I'm sure they would be happy to see you” they said, laughing lightly.

 

“Ah, yes, if it would be ok” the monster nodded happily and grabbed a small CB radio and began to talk into it, after a few seconds, a response was given.

 

“Ok, they said that currently there is nothing going on, only setting up for the day, so you can go say hello for a few minutes, someone down stairs will signal to you when it's time for you to go”

 

papyrus smiled in relief as he was let down stairs.

 

Normally he would have been asked to come in later, only to perform specific tasks.

 

But papyrus needed to see S.01 at least once more before he went to work doing boring paperwork, and so far since being made S.01s handler, papyrus had found the motivation to get through the day.

 

Right now, he needed it a little sooner than usual.

 

Papyrus walked into the enclosure and over to S.01, listening to them softly lick up water from their bowl, not noticing his presence.

 

“Good morning S.0!” he called lightly.

 

S.01 violently flinched, making papyrus jump slightly, scaring each other.

 

S.01 let out a rumbled growl as they lightly slammed their body into the wall in shock, but all aggression disappeared as soon as it saw that it was only papyrus and gave seemingly questioning whining purr like sound.

 

“Oh god” papyrus said, holding a hand up to his chest taking a moment to calm down, giving a slight giggle as he did so.

 

“I didnt mean to scare you S” he said as he watched S.01 turn to face him, licking of the remaining water that stained its snout.

 

Papyrus…. Was not sure what to say now, before, he had just let himself say whatever had come to mind, like one would talking to a pet, giving it a voice in his head, enjoying the thought that S.01 was answering back to him.

 

But now, oh god.

 

How could he act like nothing had happened after last night.

 

Papyrus sighed, holding a hand up to his face and rubbing at his temple.

 

This… this was so messed up.

 

S.01 made a rumbled chirp as it laided its head down onto the ground, confused and worried.

 

Had it done something wrong?

 

Papyrus looked up, looking into those sad sad eyes.

 

He… he could not do this.

 

Papyrus quickly turned and knocked on the door.

 

As soon as it opened, papyrus quickly hurried out and back up the stairs before anyone could talk to him.

 

“Hey, are you ok papyrus?” asked the cat monsters as they watched him in shocked confusion.

 

“Is something wrong? I would have thought you would have stayed until your time was up”

 

Papyrus paused and turned back just before he could leave, giving a nervous laugh.

 

“Ah, yeah.. Kinda, i just, remembered something and, um, its complicated, i just, um, i need to use the bathroom”

 

Before they could question him thourther, papyrus raced out disappearing behind the doors.

 

The two monsters turned and looked at each other, both confused and worried about the sudden change of mood.

 

“MURRRR!” came a muffled cry from the enclosure.

 

They turned and watched as S.01 seemed to be walking back and through, crying and agitated, their tail swishing on the ground, tucked just under their legs.

 

A soft upset moan vibrating from their ribs.

 

Turther up in the lab, locked in the bathroom, tiny sobs echoed in a occupied stall 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter suck, I hate it, and I want it to burn.
> 
> please leave a comment about how bad it sucked


End file.
